


Blood in the Water

by Trash



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Drabble, Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-19
Updated: 2007-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their house is haunted and Chester doesn’t sleep. Not anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood in the Water

Their house is haunted.

Chester doesn’t sleep. Not anymore. It takes a handful of Valium to knock him out now-a-days. He prefers to take nothing and stay awake all night listening to the ghosts move about and watch Brad sleep.

He’s always tired.

The water that runs when he turns on the shower is clear and warm, creating a cloud of steam that fills the bathroom. He pulls the glass door open and steps inside, breathing deeply and sighing as the warm water wakes him up.

He runs a hand through his hair and when he brings it back in front of his face it’s red.

Blood in the water.

He doesn’t scream, can’t find his voice, just stares in horror at his hands. The water at his feet is red. There’s the smell of copper, and steam.

And a shadow passes the glass door.

He isn’t alone.

The water turns from red to black and Chester stumbles, slips, falling, crashing through the glass door to the tiled floor. Screaming.

They claw at the door, and they’re shouting, howling. He has to drown them out.

Brad stops trying to call out for him and simply kicks the door into the room and stares, horrified, at the sight before him. Chester is on the floor, writing amongst broken glass. Water mixing with blood and the sound of the shower hissing mixing with Chester’s pained cries.

He dashes forward and drops to his knees beside his prone boyfriend, shattered glass breaking the skin of his knees through his jeans.

Later they’ll say it was hallucinations. No such thing as ghosts, they say. But it’s hard to hear the doctor’s voices over Chester’s terrified cries, “Blood in the water!” he screams, clawing at the IV in his arm.

“Blood in the water.”


End file.
